Frostbite2015 1,5 Million Words Challenge
by Dimitri's.Smexi.Shewolf
Summary: *WINNERS INSIDE! To support the Indiegogo campaign funding Frostbite, I'm running a COMPETITION. Using the prompt 'Frostbite', use your creativity to write a story of any length. The word count for all entires will be totalled with the aim of reaching 1.5 million, the same amount as the money the crowdfunding camapaign needs to raise. WINNERS INSIDE!*
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so there've been a couple of posts on this site about the current **crowdfunding campaign on Indiegogo** **to make Frostbite into a movie**. Because of that, I'm not going into details of the event- just Google it and you'll get info. **I'm proposing something different to help get the message out** to those with funds and inclination to donate who may be largely inactive on this site and any others. Also, it should be fun :)

Currently, the campaign is not on target. If we fall too far below, people will lose hope and not bother donating when their paychecks come in etc. The producers are relying primarily on the Facebook and Twitter fans to support the campaign, but it might not be enough. That's where we come in. Surely, here on Fanfic are some of the biggest fans!

**I'm hosting a Frostbite2015 competition here on Fanfiction.** **The goal is to get a collective 1.5 million words written for the competition, which is the same amount of money needed by the Indiegogo campaign.** The plan is for as many authors as possible to participate in the hopes of your followers getting notifications to check out a new story, and being led to info on the campaign that they may not have seen elsewhere.

The task is simple- Under the theme of '**FROSTBITE**', you write a story. Make it as long or short as you want-75 stories as 20,000 words get us to the goal. You can **interpret that prompt however you like**, for example:

Frostbite in alternate POVs (anyone up for the challenge of Janine?)  
Alternate ending/'what if' scenario (eg. what if the snowdrift happened)  
Oneshots or a whole story based around a single quote from the book

Be as original as you like! A VA version of the Snow Queen or Frozen, use 'cold' as a state of mind, an arctic expedition, the gang as animals in a frosty land, cute Romitri as they snuggle under a blanket in winter, someone losing a toe?! :P (Feel free to use any of these!)

**Winners** will come from the following categories: Most words, Most followers, Most reviews.

Remember, as well as to be a bit of fun and make you look good if you win,** the** **aim of this competition **is to:

Show support for the campaign even if you can't give money (but please, please try!)  
Raise awareness of the non-social networking or 'silent' but all-important members of the VAFamily so that they can support the fundraiser  
Bring in fringe members of the fandom- if you as an author have followers who maybe only check into the site when you/a few others post new content, they will find out about the Indiegogo campaign indirectly.

**If you wish to enter a story**, pm me to let me know and give me your title (should have Fb2015 in there somewhere) and a basic overview of the plot. Each chapter of your story should have the words count (excluding ANs etc) at the top, followed by this **BOLD **message below, so that new people joining have an idea of what is going on.

**Entry for Dimitri's. Smexi. Shewolf's ****'Frostbite2015 1.5 million Words Challenge' ****to support the official Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign. With your donations, the producers will give Frostbite the movie the greenlight for production. Please spread the word as much as possible, and donate whatever you can.  
**

Just a quick note- when writing my pen name, please remember to add spaces after the '**.**'s. Fanfiction doesn't like it all one word :P  
Also, a quick question: what other sites, if any, do you use that have anything to do with VA, and how often do you check this one? Review and tell!

This Frostbite2015 1.5 million Words Challenge **will end on the 3rd of September**, 2 days before the end of the Indiegogo campaign. Please help the VAFamily unite and prove that our fandom has what it takes to pull off something amazing. If you're worried about another flop like the last film; don't be- they've scrapped the director & screenwriter and have promised a more true-to-the-books adaptation. The new guy seems to really know the books :)

* * *

**_Here's 150 words to get it started..._**

My bond with Lissa is like another limb, something that I use every day to connect with the world around me. Without it, I'd be like an amputee, forever feeling the phantom itch where our bond had been severed.

My bond with Dimitri was different. Less tangible, less supernatural, just as strong. He'd become a part of me, or I'd become part of him. We'd grown into each other.

Now he was gone, torn away from me in the cruellest of ways. He was frozen- both in time and in his heart, or what was left of it. But he wasn't gone. No; it was more like that part of me had contracted frostbite. He was dark, lifeless, and causing more damage than good. Not alive, not dead. I had to destroy what he'd become not only to fulfil my promise and free his soul, but also to free myself.

* * *

_**Rose Hathaway would never go down without a fight, and if she's taught us anything, it's to fight for what you love, and that which is dead doesn't always stay dead ;D  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Update: **

Current participants in **Frostbite 2015 1,5 Million Words Challenge**:

RoseLissaBelikova: Winter One-Shots (FB 2015)

Roza-Dimka-Reader: The Camping Trip

More will be coming soon!

I will shortly be posting a oneshot series of my own as part of the challenge to achieve the 1.5 mil word count, though it will not be valid in the competition.  
The categories that winners will be picked from are: Most words, Most followers, Most reviews.

**If you wish to enter a story**, pm me to let me know and give me your title (should have Fb2015 in there somewhere) and a basic overview of the plot. Each chapter of your story should have the words count (excluding ANs etc) at the top, followed by this **BOLD **message below, so that new people joining have an idea of what is going on.

**Entry for Dimitri's. Smexi. Shewolf's 'Frostbite2015 1.5 million Words Challenge' to support the official Indiegogo crowdfunding campaign. With your donations, the producers will give Frostbite the movie the greenlight for production. Please spread the word as much as possible, and donate whatever you can.**

Entries are welcome from anyone, whether or not you have written a story before. This is about taking part in the challenge as much as it is about doing well in the competition ;)

Challenge ends September 3rd.

~Dimitri's. Smexi. Shewolf xx


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone,

It's 10 days until the end of the Frostbite2015 1,5 Million Words challenge, so if you wish to be a part of the competition, then get your entries in soon! Currently, participating stories are:

**Winter One-Shots by RoseLissaBelikova**

**The Camping Trip by Roza-Dimka-Reader**

**Frostbite Christmas by Lildhampir262**

They're all great, so go give them a read and support their entries to the competition!

I have also just posted the beginning of a oneshot series to help boostthe wordcount of this challenge. It's unlikely it'll reach the target, but like with the official **Indiegogo campaign, **there's still a chance!

Please donate, be it money or words :)

~ Dimitri's. Smexi. Shewolf x


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Time to reveal the results of the Frostbite2015 1,5 Million Words Challenge.

**Total word count for the challenge:**

**33698**

Okay, so it's not 1500000, but I think we still did a pretty good job :)

**I'd like to thank all the authors who took part in the challenge:**

RoseLissaBelikova ~ Winter One-Shots

Roza-Dimka-Reader ~ The Camping Trip

Lildhampir262 ~ Frostbite Christmas

RoseDimitriLoveJunky ~ Ice Princess

SarahBelikova99 & roza m belicova ~ All I Ever Wanted

Ginevra Annabeth Herondale ~ Baby It's Cold Outside

* * *

**Now for the results!**

**Most Words- RoseLissaBelikova ~ 8695**

**Most Reviews- RoseLissaBelikova ~ 42**

**Most Follows- RoseDimitriLoveJunky ~ 42**

**Congratulations! **

* * *

Well done to everyone that entered, for the great stories you produce and for your support of Frostbite2015.

**BUT! There's still one surprise category left: Fan Favourite.**

Go and read the 6 stories above if you haven't already, and pm me to vote for your favourite. They might even have been updated again since :) Voting for that will end on the 10th September.

Good luck once again, and please do everything you can to support Frostbite on Indiegogo in its closing hours!

~Dimitri's. Smexi. Shewolf xx


	5. Chapter 5

So I've processed the results for the 'fan favourite' voting category, and we have a winner.

* * *

**Congratulations to**

**Roza-Dimka-Reader**

with

**The Camping Trip**

Well done!

* * *

And that concludes the _Frostbite2015 1,5 Million Words Challenge_.  
Thanks again to everyone who took part in the competition and helped to support Frostbite. We didn't make the target, but at least we gave it a shot :)


End file.
